


(pretend) it hasn't happened

by all_their_intricacies



Series: fear of falling asleep [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (can be read as a stand alone), Dream Sex, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/all_their_intricacies
Summary: When Scott dreams of Theo, it usually goes like this:
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: fear of falling asleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	(pretend) it hasn't happened

Light is pouring through the half-drawn blinds as Scott blinks his eyes open. It takes a moment for his vision to clear, and a moment longer for Scott to gather his senses enough to tell where he is. 

It comes to him in waves: he feels light, well-rested for once, and the bed beneath his body is softer than any he’s laid on before. He’s in his room, that much is certain; the ceiling is in the same shade of beige with a small stain at one corner and the scent around him smells of _pack_ and _home_.

Scott closes his eyes again, letting himself be enveloped in the calming sensation of things so familiar to him. He breathes in once, twice, before a smile catches on his lips as the feel—the scent—of _him_ starts to materialize. It comes out of nowhere, or maybe it’s always been there and Scott hasn’t really noticed because it’s so familiar, it’s so right to have _him_ here.

It’s the sort of feeling that Scott can’t really put into words; can’t even remember a time and place where this is not his entire reality. It’s just _right_ , and Scott’s smile turns into a chuckle as the hand that has been exploring his chest moves to the side, tickling him playfully.

“Rise and shine, sleepy head,” a voice calls from above him. Even without opening his eyes, Scott could already see the smile on the other’s face— _Theo’s_ face—a stunning smile to match its stunning owner. 

“I’m up, I’m up!” Scott pleads, curling onto himself as the onslaught of tickles keep coming. He opens his eyes then, finding himself in the presence of an angel—there are other words to describe Theo, but Scott can’t remember what, can’t think of anything else more fitting.

It doesn’t take much for Scott to overpower the chimera, utilizing his True Alpha’s strength to catch Theo’s hands and pull him into Scott’s lap, laughing as he goes. Theo sits with his thighs encasing Scott, and again, that feeling of _rightness_ encapsulates Scott’s inside, making him feel like butterflies are soaring in his chest. He pulls Theo down for a kiss, then, as it seems the perfect moment for it.

The kiss is a short one, a promise of sorts—one that Scott is very much looking forward to. They pull apart with a sigh on each other’s lips, eyes slowly opening as Theo rests his forehead on Scott’s. It’s moments like these that Scott is, once again, reminded of how beautiful Theo’s eyes are. The ever-changing colors of his irises encapture Scott, pulling him closer and closer until their lips meet again.

Time comes to a stand still, then; the air around them seems to freeze, as if holding its own breath as Scott slides his tongue across Theo’s lower lip, asking for entrance which Theo soon grants by opening his mouth wider.

There is a mixture of taste that Scott can’t quite put a name to. It’s not unpleasant, per se, but it’s distinct, strange yet familiar. It’s sweet, almost—like temptation, sin; then bitter—like anger, rage; then sweet again—like forgiveness, salvation. In a word, it tastes perfect— _Theo_ tastes perfect—and Scott presses closer, wanting to taste more.

Soon enough, everything else catches on with them; time starts again, and the air moves gently on their naked skin. They take a moment to break away and breathe, as demanded by their biology, before rushing right back in. Scott’s hands become more eager, moving from the dip of Theo’s waist to the toned skin of his back, pulling the chimera tight against his chest. 

They break apart once again, and Theo looks down at him with those beautiful, _beautiful_ eyes, and asks, in a hushed tone, “How do you want me today?” Scott can only look, then, as the beauty in his arms roll his hips languidly, sending a shiver up Scott’s spine.

No other words are spoken between them. Theo just takes a look at Scott’s face and he knows—he _knows_ —what Scott wants. It feels like magic, how Scott blinks once, and their position is shifted. Theo is on his hands and knees before Scott, all in his naked glory, all for Scott to admire and enjoy. It drives Scott absolutely insane; makes his blood boil—thrumming, _sizzling_ —as Theo lowers himself down onto his elbows, ass up in the air like an offering. It’s a sight perfect as a painting, an image that Scott has thought of so much, and cannot remember when, exactly, it becomes so close to touch like this.

It doesn’t matter, though, what he remembers and doesn’t, as Scott’s wolf growls low inside his chest, ready to pounce on the gift offered so readily, so easily, so wholly.

This, right here—Theo, all and every part of him—is Scott’s, all for Scott. Heaven can fall and Hell can rise, but Scott won’t allow anything to take this away from him.

Taking a deep breath, Scott moves closer to Theo, to the place made perfectly to fit him right behind the chimera. They both groan as contact is made, tanned skin against porcelain—the contrast of color between them only serves to make this a touch more exhilarating.

“ _Scott,_ hurry,” Theo whines, pushing his ass against Scott’s crotch, drawing a groan out of both their throats. 

Just like before, no other words need to be spoken, Scott knows just exactly what the chimera wants. He repositions himself again, guiding the head of his dick to Theo’s entrance. Time stops and the air freezes one more time, as they, too, hold their breath. The slide is smooth, wet, and hot, and _tight_ , and everything else that makes Scott’s wolf yips in victory.

Being inside Theo, after what felt like an eternity has passed, is something made of Heaven. It’s the kind of excitement, of conquest that Scott seems to have forgotten. It is pleasure in the most basic form, when all he can feel right now is Theo—Theo around him, beneath him, against him.

Scott lets himself get lost in it; lets his claws come out and dig crescent moons into Theo’s delicate skin, drawing pain and pleasure out of the chimera in equal measures. It’s horrible, Scott knows, and he should feel guilty. Instead, though, the action only ignites a fire within him. In a blink of an eye, Theo would be fine again; his skin would heal, faster than a chimera of his calibre could, but there’s magic entwined with the air around them, and Scott can’t really complain. Not when it gives him an excuse to dig his claws in deeper, to hurt Theo the way he’d been hurt by him, but in tenfold.

More to it, though; right here, right now, Scott can break Theo apart to his own satisfaction, and Theo wouldn’t even protest. The chimera would only moan and writhe so prettily, urging Scott on until their world is reduced to nothing but pleasure.

Scott’s thrusts quickly become more frantic; Theo’s moans become more incomprehensible, words tangled up in each other, sounding an amalgamation of _please_ and _more_ and _harder_ and _Scott._ So, without thinking, Scott wraps an arm around Theo’s waist and pulls him towards Scott’s chest. His other hand moves to join Theo’s on the chimera’s cock, stroking in tandem with the brutal rhythm of Scott’s hips.

Soon, Theo comes with a half-scream, mouth hanging open as his head tilted back, resting against Scott’s right shoulder. The sight alone sends Scott’s senses into overdrive. With the addition of Theo’s involuntary clench around his dick, Scott lasts only a few thrusts before spilling inside the chimera.

Scott’s entire vision blurs, comes into focus, then blurs again. His breaths come out in pants, quick and short as he tries to get whatever air he can into his lungs. He closes his eyes to try and focus on getting his breath back, heaving in and out, in and out.

When his airflow returns to normal level, Scott blinks open his eyes again. It takes a moment for his vision to clear, and a moment longer for him to gather his senses enough to tell where he is.

It comes to him slowly: he feels sluggish, exhausted once again, and the bed beneath his body is soft but not the softest he’s ever laid on. He’s in his room, that much is certain; the ceiling is dark above him, with a stain at one corner, highlighted under the moonlight, and the smell is familiar.

Scott closes his eyes again, letting reality wash over him like waves on a shore. He breathes in once, twice, before turning on his side, pointedly ignoring the stickiness of his pants, and goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are bits where things don’t make sense and Theo seems a bit OOC, but (pretentious writer voice) _it’s all just a dream_.
> 
> Jk, jk. I swear there’s a point to all of this so stay tune for the next parts. And as always, all kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Also, fic and series titles are both from _[fear of falling asleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15I4DzkaX2E)_ by TENDER.


End file.
